Feliz cumpleaños Draco, Feliz cumpleaños papi
by malfoy19dani
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Draco y lo celebra con Hermione y su hija.


**Disclaimer****: Draco y Hermione le pertenecen a JK Rowling y Samantha solo a mí. **

**N/A: **Como todos sabemos este 5 de junio es el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Draco Malfoy así que se me vino esta idea y aquí esta…

**ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø**

Los rayos de sol inundaron la amplia habitación, colándose traviesos entre las rendijas de las gruesas cortinas, logrando así que la pareja que se encontraba en la cama se removiera inquieta, tratando de ocultarse de la molesta luz.

-Humm…-se escucho una voz grave, quejándose-Hermione-dijo con voz adormilada Draco, aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de su esposa y apoyando su rubia y desordenada cabellera entre los pechos de su mujer.

Ante esto, la castaña lo abrazo débilmente por la cintura, acariciando con su mano la blanca espalda de su marido.

-Draco-hablo, susurrando con voz somnolienta y sonriendo levemente al sentirlo removerse por el contacto de su mano con su ancha y musculosa espalda.

Con movimientos ágiles Draco se coloco sobre Hermione, pestañeando mitad dormido, mitad despierto y le sonrió con ternura.

-Buenos días preciosa-susurro suavemente, depositando un beso en la pequeña nariz de la ojimiel.

-Buenos días guapo-respondió coqueta, aun con los ojos cerrados-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo mas despierta, abriendo los ojos. Lo tomo de la nuca acariciándole el cabello, lo acerco a sus labios y lo beso.

Fue un beso perezoso pero con amor y ternura. Le mordió levemente el labio inferior logrando que el ojigris soltara un quedo gemido. Después de unos segundos se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias cariño-respondió, con voz grave, Draco. La tomo de la cintura y giro, quedando así, Hermione sobre él. La chica apoyo la cabeza en el fornido pecho del rubio, escuchando el pasivo latido de su corazón.

Se quedaron así un rato hasta que escucharon un tímido toque en la puerta de la habitación, y al instante entro una rubia niña de 5 años, con el cabello alborotado, vestida con un mameluco rasado pastel. Se acercó la cama de sus padres, rascándose los ojitos con una mano mientras que con la otra arrastraba a un hurón de peluche.

Con algo de dificultad logro subirse a la cama y gateando se acerco hasta sus padres. La rubia se subió sobre la espalda de su madre abrazándola con toda la fuerza que sus bracitos le permitieron. Draco rió gravemente al ver a la niña cerrar los ojos, para así, quedarse dormida al instante. Se acercó al oído de su esposa y le dijo:

-Tu hija se a quedado dormida-le beso el cabello y estiro sus brazos para poder abrazarlas a ambas con amor, ambas acostadas cómodamente, sobre él.

-Hummm…-escucho que decía Hermione, entre sueños. La sintió acurrucarse más sobre su cuerpo, tratando de no despertar a la pequeña.

**ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø**

Una hora después, Samantha Malfoy Granger se despertó en la cama de sus padres, sola, entre un montón de mantas. Se estiro con pereza y corriendo se dirigió hacia el baño, tan rápido como se lo permitían sus cortas piernas.

Una vez termino, se subió en el banquito que había junto al lavabo y se lavo las manos, siguiendo todos los pasos que su papi le había enseñado. Se seco las manos en su pijama y camino hacia la cocina donde se escuchaba la divertida voz de su madre.

**ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø**

-Draco para ya-replico Hermione al sentir los ansiosos labios de su marido sobre su cuello-Para que Sam ya se despertó-lo separo de su cuerpo en el momento que escucho los pasitos de su hija, le dio un corto beso en los labios-En la noche te doy mi regalo de cumpleaños guapo-le dio una palmada en el trasero y se dirigió a la sartén donde se cocinaban mágicamente unos pancakes.

-Pero si ya se levanto mi princesita-hablo Draco alzando en sus brazos a la pequeña rubia de ojos grises.

-Papito-Samantha tomo el rostro de su padre-Feliz cumpleaños-y le beso levemente los labios, y se acurruco en el desnudo cuello del ojigris, metiéndose el pulgar en la boca.

-Gracias mi amor-se dirigió al desayunador-Y dime princesa, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-le pregunto mientras la sentaba en la sillita de bebe y le ponía un pancake en su plato de princesas-¿Quieres con miel?-ella asintió.

-Pero papi-replico con su vocecilla de niña mientras trataba de comer un pedazo de pancake-Es tu cumpleaños.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero que tu decidas como lo vamos a celebrar-sonrió al ver su dificultad para partir su desayuno. Se puso de pie y se lo partió todo en pequeños pedazos, se volvió a sentar-Entonces Samantha, ¿Qué haremos?

-Humm…-se rasco el alborotado cabello, herencia de su madre, mientras pensaba y veía a Hermione sentarse junto a su padre, para empezar a comer-¡Ya se!-exclamo feliz-Vamos a zoológico-observo a Draco con ojos brillantes de la emoción-Sebas me conto que tío Blaise lo llevo y que había un oso así de grande papi-y con los brazos extendidos le mostro que tan grande era el oso. Sus padres solo rieron y siguieron comiendo.

-De acuerdo bebe, iremos al zoológico.

**ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø**

-Llegamos princesas-rompió Draco el cómodo silencio, desabrochándose el cinturón-Vamos Samantha-la bajo de la silla de bebes.

Hermione le coloco un arnés que tenía una correa que se coloco en su muñeca, para así evitar que su escurridiza hija se perdiera entre tanta gente. Se coloco su bolsa en el hombro y le tendió a Draco el suéter de la pequeña Malfoy y de la mano se adentraron en el fantástico mundo de los animales.

**ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø**

Dos horas después, Draco y Hermione exhaustos se dirigían al auto, Samantha se encontraba aun emocionada por la gran variedad de animales que había visto en el zoológico.

-Viste papi-hablo rápidamente-Viste el oso gigante-se volvió hacia su madre-Y mami le tomo una foto- y con más emoción corrió hacia el auto con una agitada Hermione detrás, siguiendo sus pasos.

Una vez acomodados en el auto, con los cinturones abrochados, emprendieron el camino a casa.

-Tengo hambre-hablo Sam, luego de unos minutos-Vamos a McDonalds papi-exclamo feliz-Si mami vamos-dijo sonriendo tiernamente. Draco volvió a ver a Hermione y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, pero a el Auto Mc que estoy muy cansado-Samantha hizo un puchero, y resignada asintió viendo por la ventana del auto.

-Bienvenidos a McDonalds-se escucho una voz aguda por el parlante-¿Qué desean ordenar?

-Buenas tardes señorita-hablo Draco-Deme una cajita feliz con refresco pequeño y por favor que no sea coca cola-ante esto Hermione asintió repetidas veces-Y también dos BigMc, dos refrescos grandes, estos si coca cola por favor y dos papas extra grandes-ante esto último se relamió los labios.

-Perfecto-hablo la chica de voz aguda-¿Juguete de niña o de niño?-Pregunto amablemente.

-De niña-grito Samantha desde la parte trasera del auto, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de sus padres-Perdón-susurro tímida

-De niña-repitió Draco.

**ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø**

-Bien, ¡A comer!-exclamo Draco emocionado tomando las papas fritas.

Se encontraban en la mesa con la comida esparcida por todas partes. Samantha estaba entretenida con el juguete mientras esperaba que su madre le quitara los pepinillos y la cebolla a la hamburguesa.

-Toma cariño-le paso la hamburguesa y las papas con salsas.

-Gracias mamita.

-De nada mi amor.

El silencio inundo la habitación, siendo interrumpido varias veces por los sonidos de satisfacción que surgían de Draco al comer las deliciosas papas, Hermione solo lo veía y sonreía divertida, como lo amaba.

De repente se acordó de algo y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Minutos después regreso con un pequeño pastel de fresas y chocolate, el favorito de Draco, venia con veintisiete velas encendidas. Draco solo sonrió.

**ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø**

-A la camita-hablo Draco levantando a Sam, cual saco de papas, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Jajajajaja-se carcajeaba la niña-Papá, para, para por favor-seguía riendo limpiamente ante la divertida mirada de su madre.

-Buenas noches prince-susurro Draco besándole la frente.

-Buenas noches papi-le contesto abrazándolo por el cuello, depositando un tierno beso ahí-Feliz cumpleaños-termino de separarse con ojos somnolientos, quedándose dormida al instante.

-Y ahora señor Malfoy-hablo sensualmente Hermione desde la puerta-A celebrar su cumpleaños como es debido.

-Lo que tu digas señora Malfoy-la siguió, sacándose la polo que se puso ese día.

**ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø ø¤º°º¤ø**

Hola bellas y bellos, si hay alguno por aquí.

Sé que aún faltan algunos días para el cumpleaños de Draco pero esto salió y lo tenía que subir. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben espero sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias en un review.

Gracias por leer.

Besitos.


End file.
